Eternal Romeo
by antichthon
Summary: Semua ini berawal dari taruhan konyol yang berujung dengan kencan pertama, ciuman pertama, dan sayangnya cinta pertama. Tunggu dulu, mereka masih sepuluh tahun! [UshijimaxOikawa]- SHOTA!Shiratorizawa dan SHOTA!Aoba Josai - sporadic update
1. eternal romeo 1

**ETERNAL ROMEO**

 _ **Warning**_ : _Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi._

 _ **Warning 2**_ : _Ushioi, shota! Aoba josai dan shota! Shiratorizawa, tim lain sebagai cameo. Alternate Universe. Humor, OOC. Anak-anak cepat puber._

* * *

.

.

.

Di negara Jepang yang cerah, dalam sebuah kompleks perumahan di perfektur Miyagi terdapatlah dua tim voli. Yang satu bernama Aoba Josai, yang kedua Shiratorizawa. Sudah bukan rahasia kalau keduanya saling selek, dan Aoba Josai yang paling nggak nyantai menanggapi konflik ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Karena Aoba Josai yang paling menerima perlakuan tak adil di kompleks ini, semata-mata karena dua tim voli terlalu banyak. Misalnya lapangan kompleks hampir tiap hari dipakai Shiratorizawa. Dana RT untuk tim voli sebagian besar diambil Shiratorizawa. Bahkan seragam Aoba Josai pun dipakai turun-temurun, cuma diselotip kalau robek dan dibayclin kalau kotor, sedangkan Shiratorizawa ganti desain setiap tahun. Pokoknya sedih sekali, lebih sedih dari cerita anak tiri adalah cerita tim voli tiri.

Persaingan antara Aoba Josai dan Shiratorizawa ini juga sampai ke tim voli mininya. Malah, jauh lebih parah permusuhan di antara anak-anak. Kenapa? Mungkin karena darah muda. Mungkin karena generasi muda lebih sering terpapar dialog motivasional dalam kartun. Semacam, _'Keadilan pasti menang!' 'Berusaha pasti bisa!' , 'Kupertaruhkan nama baik kakekku!'_

Oleh karena itu, kalau tim dewasa Aoba Josai cenderung pasrahan saja, tim anaknya gigih menentang ketidakadilan. Seperti saat ini:

.

"Ushiwaka-chan! Hari ini kami yang akan menang, dan lapangan jadi milik Aoba Josai!"

"Tidak mungkin karena kami yang selalu menang, Oikawa."

Seperti biasa, kedua ketua tim anak saling bertengkar. Kedua ketua yang dimaksud adalah Oikawa Tooru dan Ushijima Wakatoshi, yang berdiri terpisahkan oleh satu net voli.

Di belakang mereka, anak-anak tim voli mini saling memasang formasi. Aoba Josai yang berada di sudut kiri membawa pistol air baru beli yang diisi air cabe, sedangkan Shiratorizawa di sudut kanan mengacungkan ranting kayu dengan bom siap lempar, campuran tahi ayam dan kotoran kambing. Nggak tahu siapa yang paling jahat.

Itu pemandangan biasa di setiap minggunya: pertarungan antara tim mini Aoba Josei dan Shiratorizawa. Oikawa menggeretakkan gigi ke arah Ushijima. Ushijima menjawab secara faktual dengan jaket berkibaran di bahu bagai bendera. Anak-anak lain yang jadi tim hore membela ketua masing-masing, dan kedua pelatih malah main capsa di samping lapangan.

Tetapi hari ini ada sedikit yang berbeda, siapapun bisa melihatnya. Sang ketua Aoba Josai agak lebih galak dari biasa. Yah, memang sehari-harinya juga dia pedas pada Ushijima, tetapi kali ini rautnya hampir bengis sampai hidungnya kembang kempis. Bahkan latar di belakangnya berapi-api, 100% rawan terbakar.

Ada apa dengan permusuhan berlebihan ini? Itu semua disebabkan oleh suatu kejadian menyebalkan di sekolah hari ini.

.

.

* * *

Meskipun kompleks mereka punya dua tim voli, akan tetapi hanya ada satu SD terdekat, sehingga anggota Aoba Josai dan Shiratorizawa semuanya bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Oikawa dan sohib sejatinya, Iwaizumi, bahkan satu kelas dengan musuh bebuyutan mereka: Ushijima, Tendou, dan Reon. Si anak petani, siluman, dan bibir jontor. Petani siluman jontor.

Permusuhan mereka di lapangan memang terbawa sampai sekolah. Walau mungkin yang benar-benar sengit cuma Oikawa ke Ushijima saja. Trio Shiratorizawa tergolong santai, Iwa-chan juga pernah tukar-tukaran kartu Yu-Gi-Oh dengan Reon.

Tetapi, intinya, pokoknya, yang paling Oikawa benci adalah Ushijima. Apesnya mereka sekelas sewaktu menginjak tingkat lima. Demi roti susu beli satu dapat dua, Oikawa bersumpah masa kecilnya tidak bahagia kalau setiap hari harus melihat sepasang ulat bulu di muka Ushijima.

Padahal selain daripada itu hidupnya teramat bahagia; Oikawa banyak teman, Oikawa disayang guru, Oikawa dapat tiga puluh cokelat di hari Valentine. Oikawa juga selalu punya Iwa-chan, teman senasib seperjuangan sejak masih dalam kandungan, yang kasih sayangnya kebanyakan diutarakan dengan tamparan. Nggak masalah, Iwa-chan memang tsundere. Osananajimi yang bersifat tsundere itu manis, jadi Iwa-chan juga manis. Pokoknya lucu.

(lalu Oikawa ditampar lagi)

Selain daripada Ushijima, singkatnya hidup Oikawa bahagia. Dan pagi ini, dia benar-benar bahagia karena baru saja dapat bisikan dari anggota mading sekolah; Oikawa kabarnya memenangkan polling tahunan kategori cowok terpopuler 2018.

Sungguh informasi menyenangkan untuk mengawali hari. Cewek-cewek tergenit satu kelas sudah memberinya selamat sembari mencubit-cubit manja, dan dia juga sudah memberitahu rekan-rekan satu tim akan kemenangannya tiga kali pagi ini. Atau lima kali? Enam kali? Ah, lupa. Biar tidak salah, mari Oikawa beritahukan sekali lagi melalui _LINE messenger._

Setelah mandi pujian dari sekumpulan biji cabe, Oikawa menyeret Iwaizumi ke tempat mading. Sekedar mengonfirmasi kesuksesannya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Di papan pengumuman sekolah yang ada pada lantai dua, beberapa orang tengah memasang majalah dinding terbaru. Sudah ada yang berkerumun di depan papan ingin membaca mading terbitan bulan ini. Si ketua tim yang berambut _fluffy_ itu berjinjit demi melihat namanya dalam hasil polling. Lalu Oikawa berteriak setelah membaca.

Kenapa berteriak? Iwaizumi yang tadinya tidak mau melihat jadi penasaran dan ikut membaca, lalu tanpa sadar dirinya nyembur.

Habis lucu sekali:

Di ranking satu polling cowok terpopuler satu sekolah ada Oikawa Tooru, tentu saja, tetapi peringkat dua hasil polling adalah si sapi.

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Nggak ada yang memberitahu Oikawa bahwa _runner up_ dari polling cowok terpopuler 2018 adalah U-shi-ji-ma-wa-ka-to-shi. Ini kesalahan fatal. Ini bencana siaga tiga. Ini krisis yang menimpa Jepang.

Tentu saja Oikawa tak percaya. Ushijima Wakatoshi, si anak idiot dengan muka paling lempeng sedunia, di mana batu jalanan saja lebih berkepribadian daripada wajahnya. Bisa-bisanya orang—oh, tidak, ini bencana. Oikawa sampai kena vertigo. Oikawa cengo. Bisa-bisanya makhluk imbisil sehina kutil itu… hanya terpaut tiga suara darinya? Tiga suara dan bukannya tiga ribu suara?

Apakah mata para siswi di sini rabun semua? Generasi muda di Jepang sedang terkena defisit beta karoten karena harga wortel sedang mahal? Ushijima Wakatoshi menyogok para siswi dengan hasil panen berupa padi?

Mata Oikawa terus melotot melihat hasil yang terpampang di papan pengumuman, berharap salah baca, berharap dirinyalah yang mungkin butuh kacamata. Kalau dipelototi mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda. Tetapi tidak, sayangnya tidak, nama Ushijima Wakatoshi masih ada di peringkat dua, dengan hasil voting yang hanya terpaut tiga suara.

Lalu Oikawa histeris lagi dan Iwa-chan harus menggamparnya sampai diam. Sampai pingsan malah, karena Iwa-chan menggampar pakai kursi. Lalu Iwa-chan disuruh menghadap ke ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

* * *

Kembali ke lapangan. Intinya, Oikawa semakin berang karena rivalnya hampir mengalahkannya dalam polling cowok terpopuler. Ini tidak adil. Dunia tidak adil. Oikawa tidak terima dikalahkan dalam permainan voli dan jelas tidak akan terima kalau hampir dikalahkan dalam posisinya sebagai prima-shota. Tidak boleh.

Memang sih Ushijima pandai olahraga (lari seratus meternya dua detik lebih cepat dari Oikawa), pandai pelajaran (pelajaran bahasa jepangnya tidak _remedial_ seperti Oikawa), dan pandai memerah susu (karena tuntutan keluarga, Ushijima kan dari keluarga petani), tetapi selain daripada itu, Oikawa jauh jauh lebih berkualiti. Misalnya rambutnya, yang jauh lebih halus dari Ushijima, karena Oikawa setiap hari keramas pagi. Kalau Ushijima paling-paling keramas kalau sudah kutuan, itupun suka lupa.

Selain itu senyum Oikawa juga lebih manis dari Ushijima. Coba lihat, manis bersinar. Kalau Mattsun kelihatan mau muntah ke dalam tong sampah, mungkin makan siangnya tadi sudah basi.

Pokoknya Oikawa **_muarraaah_** karena merasa terhina akan hasil polling keparat itu. Dia melotot tak habis-habis pada Ushijima.

"Ushiwaka-chan, kita tanding voli."

"Memang kita mau bertanding." Seperti biasa, wajah Ushijima selalu tiis menghadapi Oikawa yang bengis. Seakan-akan pertandingan ini sudah ditebak hasilnya. Dari cara Ushijima berdiri saja seakan dia anak cowok paling cool sedunia. Coba lihat, apa maksudnya jaket dipakai di bahu tapi nggak jatuh-jatuh. Pasti itu ditempel pakai lem uhu, Oikawa yakin.

"Kalau kami menang, lapangan ini jadi milik kami!"

"Kalau kalian menang."

"Ugh, kesal! Ushiwaka-chan, kenapa wajahmu jelek sekali? Wek, jelek. Alis Shinchan!"

"Maafkan wajahku. Tapi tolong jangan memanggilku begitu." Jawab Ushijima tanpa perubahan sama sekali pada ekspresinya. Hal itu benar-benar membuat kesal, sehingga Oikawa berdecak sembari berkacak pinggang, lalu mengumumkan dengan suara keras yang menggentarkan Miyagi:

"AYO KITA TARUHAN, USHIWAKA-CHAN! YANG MENANG MENAATI YANG KALAH!"

.

"…"

Pada titik inilah kedua pelatih tim beralih pandang ke anak didik mereka, lalu kembali main kartu.

.

Anak-anak Aoba Josai dan Shiratorizawa terdiam. Alis Ushijima juga sedikit naik, sekitar sesenti, tetapi itu satu-satunya perubahan ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan hari ini. Harusnya ada yang memfoto momen bersejarah itu untuk kenang-kenangan.

Tetapi Oikawa tidak peduli kalau dia baru saja mengajukan gagasan yang kontroversial. Malah semakin menjadi-jadi perilakunya, dan dia menunjuk-nunjuk sang rival dengan kapasitas drama melebihi Kim Kardashian, "Kita taruhan, oke? Yang menang menaati yang kalah. Apa saja perintahnya, harus ditaati. Ini menyangkut harga diri laki-laki. _Man Pride_."

Seluruh anggota Aoba Josai berbisik-bisik dan Iwaizumi tahu ia harus turun tangan. Seperti biasa, harus Iwaizumi yang memberi nasehat apabila sang ketua berperilaku irasional. "Oi, _Sampahkawa,_ jangan gegabah dan melakukan hal bodoh."

Dan seperti biasa pula Oikawa bertindak seenaknya sendiri. "Ini nggak bodoh. Pokoknya kita taruhan. Atau kalau kalian nggak berani, maka ini taruhan antar ketua karena urusanku hanya pada Ushijima brengsek ini."

Intinya, Oikawa cuma mau mempermainkan Ushijima. Kalau nanti menang, sudah pasti Oikawa akan mempermainkan Ushijima seperti halnya kucing memainkan bola. Oh, awas saja kalau dia menang. Ushijima akan bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan wajah nan datar itu menjadi pasi. Akan ia perlihatkan pada cewek-cewek sosok sang rival yang submisif menciumi jari kaki Oikawa, atau figur Oikawa yang elegan ketika menaiki Ushijima bagai kuda, ha-ha-ha-ha!

(Oikawa masih terlalu lugu untuk tahu kalau deskripsi di atas bisa bermakna lain.)

"Tidak usah menghiraukan kata-kata orang itu, Kak Ushijima! Oikawa kan aneh!" itu kata murid kelas tiga dari Shiratorizawa, Goshiki, yang diamini oleh Shirabu.

"Hei! Enak saja bilang ketua kami aneh. Walau dia memang aneh, tapi cuma kami yang boleh menghina dia aneh!" bela Yahaba dengan aneh yang juga diamini para Aoba Josai. Yang dibela secara aneh sekarang bingung mau terharu atau terhina.

Anehnya, Ushijima Wakatoshi juga bersikap _aneh,_ karena ia mengangguk seperti mengerti. "Baiklah, ayo taruhan. Ketua tim kalah menaati yang menang."

Para pelatih kembali melihat anak didiknya, lalu main lagi. Dasar anak-anak.

.

Mereka pun bertanding dengan semangat. Para pelatih sudah selesai main capsa dan sekarang pergi beli es serut, sementara anak-anak asuh mereka bertarung sampai mati. Bahkan Kindaichi hampir mati beneran karena kena _spike_ Ushijima tepat di muka. Rasanya seperti dibogem emak sendiri. Tentu saja pengorbanan Kindaichi membuat lapangan semakin panas.

Karena sekarang bulan Juli, jadi panas. Keringat mengucur deras bagai iklan _Pocari Sweat._ Beberapa anak mulai terkena basah ketek. _  
_

Para pelatih sudah kembali dengan dua kantung berisi es krim untuk anak-anak ketika mereka melihat tim Aoba Josai sudah terkapar semua, dengan Mattsun dan Hanamaki nyangkut di atas jaring net. Shiratorizawa juga sebenarnya sudah terkapar semua, tapi Tendou terkapar sambil baca majalah Jump dan Shirabu main _smartphone._ Intinya, Aoba Josai meregang nyawa ketika Shiratorizawa santai kaya di pantai. Seperti biasa, seperti biasa.

Karena sudah biasa, para orang dewasa bahkan sudah nggak nafsu memasang taruhan. Padahal biasanya mereka gemar berjudi, mulai dari cuaca sampai siapa yang tercantik di antara Shirabu dan Yahaba (Shirabu menang, tapi karena saat itu ada upil di hidung Yahaba).

Sekarang, di tengah lapangan ada Oikawa memapah Iwa-chan yang pingsan, sembari berhadapan dengan Ushijima sang diktator yang masih tegak berdiri. Ketiganya kotor dan lecet. Kalau ditinggal para pelatih, memang dua tim ini sudah nggak jelas main voli atau tawuran pakai bola voli. Sudah bukan peraturan lagi yang dilanggar, tetapi hukum humaniter.

"Kami menang."

"Ugh."

Bahkan saat bertanding pun jaket Ushijima nggak jatuh-jatuh dari bahu. Oikawa sekarang yakin kalau di baliknya ada lem uhu _._ Pasti. Nggak mungkin gravitasi bekerja seperti itu.

"Ya sudah. Kamu mau apa padaku, hah?" Oikawa sewot sambil melet, masih memapah Iwa-chan, galak meskipun kalah. "Mau aku jadi pelayanmu? Budakmu? Tukang salonmu agar meng- _hairspa_ rambut bau itu? Sini, aku tidak takut!"

Ushijima tampak pikir-pikir. Di belakang, Tendou memimpin para anggota Shiratorizawa untuk paduan suara: "BABU! BABU! BABU!"

Kurang ajar.

Tetapi bohong kalau Oikawa tidak beringsut. Prospek dirinya disuruh-suruh sang musuh itu membuatnya sedikit jiper. Agak. Sangat. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar dijadikan babu bercelemek renda-renda? Bagaimana kalau dia disuruh melayani Ushijima? Bagaimana kalau dia disuruh memijit kaki Ushijima pakai _baby oil_?

Bayangkan kalau dirinya sampai dijadikan babu bercelemek renda-renda yang harus melayani sembari memijit kaki Ushijima. Pakai _baby oil_.

Ibunya bisa nangis. Itu terlalu keji.

Sementara Oikawa di sini sedang melamunkan krisis-pasca-kekalahan (Iwa-chan yang pingsan sudah merosot ke bawah saking serunya dia melamun), Ushijima masih pikir-pikir. Cukup lama juga dia menimbang-nimbang, hingga alis tebalnya bertaut dan dua ulat bulu hitam saling berciuman. Dari belakang Tendou dan Semi mengajukan usulan-usulan mencengangkan yang sudah masuk ranah pidana. Misalnya membubuhkan wasabi dan shoyu ke dalam celana dalam Oikawa.

Sialan, memangnya 'punya' Oikawa itu sashimi siap saji?

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, barulah Ushijima mengambil satu keputusan.

"Oikawa."

"Apa!?"

"Benar kau akan menuruti perintah apa saja?"

"Apa saja." Lima menit lagi Oikawa akan menyesal tapi sekarang ia tak bisa mundur. Dengan belagu dibusungkan dadanya yang penuh oleh harga diri lelaki. "Apa saja, kecuali pindah ke Shiratorizawa. Kalau kau sampai menyarankan hal itu, kucukur alismu pakai silet _Tiger,_ Ushiwaka-chan. Tanpa anestesi."

"Hmm."

Sialan. Ushijima tampak menilai. Memangnya dia mau memerintah apa, sih?

"Baiklah, Oikawa. Aku hanya minta satu." Ia mengacungkan satu telunjuk di udara, wajahnya serius. "Jadilah pacarku."

…

…

"Hah?" Oikawa berkata.

"Hah?" Iwa-chan berkata, lalu dia pingsan lagi.

"Hah?" Seluruh anggota Aoba Josai berkata, termasuk Hanamaki dan Mattsun yang terlupakan di atas jaring net.

"Hah?" Seluruh anggota Shiratorizawa berkata, kecuali Reon, yang langsung menepuk dahinya sendiri. _Facepalm._

.

.

.

.


	2. eternal romeo 2

**ETERNAL ROMEO 2**

 _ **Warning**_ : _Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi._

 _ **Warning 2**_ : _Ushioi, shota! Aoba josai dan shota! Shiratorizawa, tim lain sebagai cameo. Alternate Universe. Humor, OOC. Anak-anak cepat puber._

* * *

.

.

Sekarang sudah malam hari, waktunya anak baik untuk tidur. Tetapi Oikawa bukan anak baik, meski dia memang anak ganteng. Karena itu bukannya tidur seperti semua anak baik lainnya, Oikawa malah curhat panjang lebar sambil menelepon Iwa-chan.

"Iwa-chan, aku akan mati."sedunya sendu sembari menghempaskan diri di seprai motif E.T., air mata berlinang, "Oikawa Tooru akan mati mulai hari ini. Selamat tinggal. _Goodbye my friend_. Kuwariskan teropong bintangku padamu, tapi kalau aku sudah selesai mati, tolong kembalikan lagi."

Beberapa rumah dari situ, ada Iwaizumi Hajime dalam posisi siap tidur di kasur. Urat muncul di dahinya selagi ia membalas panggilan masuk di ponselnya: _"Sampahkawa, memangnya kau kira ini jam berapa? Apa aku harus kesana untuk mengajarimu cara membaca jam seperti anak te-ka!?"_

Jam memang sudah menunjukkan waktu dua belas malam. Semua anak sekecamatan pasti sudah tidur, kecuali dua orang yang tengah menelpon ini.

"Tapi—tapiiii, aaaah, Iwa-chan, kumohon jangan tutup teleponnya! Aku bingung! _Oikawa Tooru is in a pinch!"_ rengut Oikawa. "Aku nggak bisa tidur, padahal kalau nggak tidur delapan jam nanti kulitku jerawatan. Tapi aku nggak bisa tidur gara-gara si sapi itu! Apa maksudnya coba, dia menyuruhku jadi pacarnya?"

 _"Mungkin dia becanda."_

"Iwa-chan, yang bernama Ushijima Wakatoshi itu _cacat mental_ , dia tidak tahu caranya becanda."

 _"Mungkin dia benar-benar suka kamu."_

Terdengar suara muntah yang begitu meyakinkan. "Iwa-chan, kamu bisa becanda, tapi becandaanmu nggak lucu. Mungkin ketampananku sanggup melintasi batasan gender, tapi ini _Ushijima Wakatoshi_."

Iwa-chan menguap lebar. Pengkhianat itu, padahal Oikawa sedang kebingungan begini! Tetapi memang sekarang sudah tengah malam. Oikawa juga ingin tidur dan mimpi indah, tapi sedari tadi suara Ushiwaka terus terngiang. Menyeramkan, dia dihantui hanya dengan satu kalimat.

 _Oikawa jadilah pacarku…_

 _Oikawa jadilah pacarku…_

 _Oikawa jadilah pacarku…_

Begitulah. Kalau dipaksa tidur, Oikawa pasti mimpi buruk. Sekarang saat dia masih bangun saja sudah terasa buruk. Rasanya dia ingin teriak ke ujung bumi.

Ah, tidak. Rasanya dia ingin teriak ke telinga Ushijima, sampai yang bersangkutan budek dan tidak bisa bermain voli lagi. Sudah petani, budek pula. Hmm.

 _Oikawa jadilah pacarku…_

Oikawa akhirnya teriak ke dalam bantalnya. "Aaah, Iwa-chan, ibu periku, kenapa tidak kau larang aku mengajukan taruhan konyol itu!?"

 _"AKU SUDAH MELARANGMU, bodoh! Besok kau akan kugampar agar KAU tidak pikun lagi!"_

"Kau tidak melarangku _cukup_ keras!"

" _Yah, Oikawa. Maaf saja, tapi itu salahmu. Seratus persen kebodohanmu. Bukankah kau yang mengajukan usul konyol soal taruhan itu?"_ Iwa-chan mencoba sedikit memaparkan pandangan personalnya. _"Bisa saja sih kau jilat lagi ludahmu dan menarik taruhan itu, Ushiwaka mungkin tidak akan mempersalahkannya. Paling malunya sebulan. Atau berbulan-bulan. Atau mungkin seumur hidup, karena anak-anak Shiratorizawa akan mengingat ini selamanya."_

"Iwa-chan, kau kejam!"

 _"Memang. Sampai besok, hoaem."_

 **Klik.** Panggilan diputus. Dan Oikawa Tooru pun ditinggalkan dengan masalahnya ini, seorang diri.

 _Iwa-chan, kau kejam!11!11_

.

.

.

* * *

Di antara anak-anak Shiratorizawa, mungkin yang paling tidak kaget soal pernyataan cinta sang ketua adalah… Reon. Buktinya, saat yang lain berkata 'hah', dia cuma bisa melakukan gestur subtil menyentuh wajah dengan telapak tangan sendiri, alias _facepalm._ Kalau manusia punya empat tangan mungkin empat-empatnya sudah ia tempelkan ke muka.

Kenapa? Karena memang saat Ushijima Wakatoshi jatuh cinta pada seseorang (sudah bukan _spoiler_ itu siapa), rekan sekawan yang pertama kali ia datangi adalah Reon. Bukan Tendou, Shirabu atau Goshiki, tetapi Ohira Reon. Ceritanya begini: Sebulan lalu di jam istirahat siang, Reon sedang menyortir kartu Yu-Gi-Oh miliknya ketika Ushijima datang sembari merangkul bola voli, dan langsung berkata tanpa ba-bi-bu: "Reon, aku sedang jatuh cinta. Tolong ajari aku cara menaklukan Si Dia."

Yang pertama kali dilakukan Reon tentu saja memunguti kartunya yang jatuh. Karena ketika tadi Ushijima mengatakan kata 'cinta' dan 'si dia', tangannya langsung licin.

Setelah tenang, Reon dan Ushijima duduk bersisian di lantai. Setelah siap, Reon memulainya dengan bertanya siapa yang dijatuhi cinta Ushijima. Dan yang bersangkutan hanya menjawab dengan nada pasti pas seratus persen yakin tidak pernah bohong: "Oikawa Tooru."

Kali ini kartu Yu-Gi-Oh di tangannya sudah tidak jatuh lagi, tapi terhempas.

Melihat gelagat temannya itu, sang ketua bertanya, "Apa menurutmu aku tidak bisa?"

"Bukannya begitu, Ushijima." Reon bingung sembari memunguti _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ kawe-an yang dia _print_ dan _laminating_ sendiri. Sumpah, situasi ini membingungkan. " Masalahnya, Oikawa Tooru… Oikawa Tooru itu _, begitu._ Bukankah tim kita bermusuhan dengannya? Lagipula dia lelaki. Dan kita masih sepuluh tahun."

"…"

 _Jadi begini loh, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Kamu jatuh cinta sama musuh, kamu gay, dan kamu juga terlalu cepat puber._ Kira-kira begitulah kalimat Reon yang diterjemahkan dengan gaya bahasa Tsukishima Kei, bocah kompleks tetangga.

Reon garuk kepala.

"Boleh tanya, kenapa kau suka dia?"

Ushijima mengangguk, lalu dia bermonolog. Tirai di jendela kelas tertiup angin.

Katanya: Oikawa itu indah. Dan dia begitu kuat. Dan dia _setter_ yang hebat. Ketika melambungkan bola, sosoknya bagai kupu-kupu menari (ada tanda tanya mengambang dekat kepala Reon). Setiap kali bertanding dengan Oikawa ataupun melihat wajah ngambeknya yang lucu, jantung Ushijima berdegup kencang, dan setiap malam rasanya rindu kala mengenang kembali paras manis itu.

Reon mencoba mengingat wajah ngambek Oikawa dan menerka bagian mana yang lucu atau manis. Kok susah, ya?

Tapi yah, selera. Mungkin Oikawa punya semacam pesona yang hanya bisa ditangkap para petani. Dan coba lihat sang ketua di sampingnya ini. Ia begitu… begitu termehek-mehek. Atau masokis, Reon juga kurang mengerti, karena sudah tahu dibenci tapi tetap cinta. Aduuh, ketuanya ini pantas mendapat yang lebih baik.

Kalau melihat wajah Ushijima, orang sering salah mengira dia tidak pernah berekspresi. Tetapi yang sudah lama bersama dengannya bisa menangkap tanda-tanda itu; setidaknya Reon bisa. Saat ini Ushijima merasa tidak tenang, alisnya agak turun, pandangannya tak fokus. Sedikit rona pink juga membubuhi pipinya, tipis sekali, tapi benar adanya. Kepalannya di atas lutut kencang, seakan butuh keberanian lebih untuk meminta bantuan Reon terkait cinta pertamanya.

Astaga, _benar_ termehek-mehek.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Reon mencoba membantu temannya pedekate. Tentu saja tidak dilakukan dengan ekstrim; ia hanya memberi beberapa petunjuk, itupun petunjuk nyontek dari majalah Femina ibunya, pada segmen _tips and trick_ suami-istri betah berumah tangga.

Langkah-langkahnya cukup standar, misalnya memberi hadiah, memberi pujian, memberi tatapan maut. Ada juga langkah memberi kejutan kecupan atau memberi pelukan kasmaran, tapi sepertinya belum waktunya. Mereka masih kecil, baru sepuluh tahun, dan ciuman itu kabarnya bikin hamil.

Selain daripada itu, Ushijima dan Oikawa saja belum bisa melakukan percakapan tanpa berujung perkelahian, jadi lupakan saja adegan sun-sunan. Bukan salah siapa-siapa jika Ushijima seringkali silap bicara kalau dia sedang malu, hingga Oikawa tak sadar dirinya ditaksir.

.

Misalnya: Pada suatu sore Ushijima berniat menggombal, "Kamu jelek kalau manyun, senyum dong.", tetapi karena malu dan terburu-buru yang keluar malah versi _summary_ : "Kamu jelek, dong."

Oikawa ngamuk. Butuh segenap anggota Aoba Josai untuk memegangi ketua mereka agar tidak membegal Ushijima dengan penggaris _butterfly_.

.

Intinya, usaha Ushijima atas saran Reon selalu gagal total hingga Reon sempat berpikir, di kehidupan sebelumnya Ushijima pasti dikutuk nenek sihir. Atau mungkin memang sejatinya Ushijima dan Oikawa tidak nyambung, sehingga maksud dan hasil seringkali meleset. Atau mungkin memang tidak jodoh, walau itu sedih juga. Memikirkan hal ini bikin air mata Reon terkadang tumpah.

.

Berbulan-bulan dilanda gagal, bisa dimengerti mengapa Ushijima langsung ambil kesempatan begitu menang taruhan: _Oikawa, jadilah pacarku._

Tapi tetap saja mendengarnya bikin _facepalm._ Andai punya empat tangan untuk ditempelkan ke muka.

.

.

* * *

Di pagi hari, Oikawa masuk ke kelas dengan mata sembab. Untunglah Iwa-chan belum datang untuk memberinya gamparan harian, sehingga ia bisa langsung melaksanakan niatnya. Setelah semalaman tidak tidur dan hanya mendapatkan tiga jam _beauty sleep,_ disertai satu jam sesi keramas pagi, _creambath_ pagi dan _hairblow_ pagi, akhirnya Oikawa Tooru punya solusi.

Dia memang jenius. Siapa yang butuh bantuan Iwa-chan?

…

Nah, itu dia yang dicari Oikawa, sedang berada di mejanya, merapikan buku catatan dan _textbook_ matematika. Astaga, kaos yang dia pakai jelek sekali. Pasti beli depan stasiun sepuluh ribu dapat tiga.

"Ushiwaka-chan." Oikawa menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangan biar dramatis. "Baiklah, kuterima perintahmu. Tetapi hanya satu hari saja."

Alis kiri yang tebal itu naik satu.

"Soal taruhan kemarin." _Huff_. Masa begini saja harus dijelaskan? Benar-benar IQ rendahan. Dengan tangan di saku celana pendeknya, Oikawa memonyongkan bibir. "Baiklah, aku mau jadi pacarmu karena aku kasihan. Tetapi satu hari saja, oke? Hanya semata-mata karena kau meminta. Mungkin kalau aku tak mau, selamanya kau takkan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya pacaran dan itu sedih banget."

Kali ini alis kanannya yang naik. Apa Ushijima hanya bisa berkomunikasi melalui gerakan alis? Kenapa dia tidak pernah normal?

Sembari Oikawa memikirkan hal itu, Ushijima sudah mengangguk tanda mengerti, sepertinya tidak keberatan. Melihat itu membuatnya menghela napas lega—dia sudah menyusun pla sampai XXL apabila Ushijima menolak, tetapi untunglah semua berjalan lancar. Setidaknya Oikawa tidak perlu lagi mencoba membunuh Ushijima dengan penggaris _butterfly._ Sayang penggarisnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan jadi pacarmu Minggu besok. Aku nggak mau saat hari sekolah, bisa turun pamorku kalau ketahuan cewek-cewek. Dan jangan bilang-bilang yang lain, _bye_!"

Seperti angin kencang, Oikawa pergi menerjang Iwa-chan yang baru datang. Mereka jatuh bareng di lantai dalam posisi _missionary._

.

Reon yang melihat pertukaran itu dari jauh jadi gemas sendiri sampai tangannya meremas tete, eh maksudnya meremas dada, karena jelas sekali Ushijima suka Oikawa. Coba lihat itu pandangan matanya, senantiasa tertambat pada Si Dia, merindu pilu dari balik buku matematika. Tetapi yang bersangkutan nggak nyadar, malah asyik bercanda mesra dengan sohibnya si Iwaizumi. _Top ten saddest anime romance._ Lantunan piano terdengar lembut di telinga.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin karena itu… karena itu, Reon sadar bahwa situasi ini butuh langkah ekstrim. Percuma pakai yang subtil menyentil kalau nggak sampai. Sekarang saatnya Ushijima Wakatoshi menggebrak hati Oikawa sebagaimana _spike_ nya menggebrak lapangan. Nggak harus _kabedon,_ tapi setidaknya lebih dari sekedar tatapan memohon.

Jadi di hari Sabtu ketika tidak ada latihan, Reon mengajak beberapa anggota Shiratorizawa untuk berkumpul di kamar Ushijima, mengadakan rapat darurat untuk hari Minggu yang akan datang. Yang muncul menanggapi panggilan darurat ini adalah Tendou, Semi, dan Shirabu.

Andai Shiratorizawa punya sumber daya manusia yang lebih bermutu untuk hal ini…

Tapi ya sudah, terlanjur. Ketiganya keburu datang menanggapi jarkom di _groupchat_ Shiratorizawa. Perihal **Rencana Ushijima Meminang Oikawa: Shiratorizawa Menyongsong Kakak Ipar Baru Emotikon Cium**. Status berbahaya; butuh tindakan darurat.

Di dalam kamar Ushijima yang sebagian besar diisi atribut voli dan sapi, sudah ada empat anak bertandang. Reon menjelaskan. Semi dan Shirabu mendengarkan. Tendou baca komik sambil makan _chiki balls_ di kasur Ushijima yang seprainya bermotif, _demi Tuhan_ , bermotif sapi.

"Intinya," Semi merangkum semua penjelasan yang tadi diberikan Reon lengkap dengan _power point_ dan alur kejadian. "Ketua kita tercinta, sang luar biasa Ushijima Wakatoshi, besok akan jadi pacar sehari Oikawa Tooru."

"Benar." Reon mematikan laptop.

"Dan kau ingin besok Ushijima dan Oikawa berjalan lancar."

"Benar."

"Kenapa?"

Jawabannya simpel saja: "Karena Ushijima memang menyukai Oikawa Tooru."

Tendou ngikik di atas kasur.

Semi sendiri masih tampak tidak percaya, dan sepertinya dia mau membantah, tapi dihalangi tangan Shirabu (aduh, kena jigongnya Semi). "Apa itu benar, Kak Reon? Kenapa bisa?"

"Yah, susah kalau ditanya 'kenapa bisa', karena aku juga mau tahu. Tapi Ushijima memang suka Oikawa sedari dulu. Kami sekelas, dan kalau setiap hari melihat mereka, sebenarnya perasaan Ushijima benar-benar jelas."

Yah, setidaknya dari sudut pandang Reon sih, jelas. Sepertinya Tendou juga menangkap sinyal-sinyal cinta yang lemah itu, karena si _Gesu Monster_ tak tampak kaget, bahkan memasang ekspresi ikonik 'Hmmm, sudah kuduga' selama lima detik.

Sambil geleng-geleng kepala, Semi pusing. "Aduh, aku bukannya mempertanyakan selera Ushijima, tetapi membayangkan Oikawa— kenapa dia tidak jatuh cinta pada orang biasa saja, Reon!? "

 _Ya jangan tanyakan padanya, tanya Ushijima, dong!_

Shirabu menghela napas, jemarinya menyortir 'bahan akademis' yang dikumpulkan Reon dari berbagai sumber. Isinya tumpukan novel, film, dan komik romantis. Yang teratas adalah novel paling beken, _Sugawara: Dia Adalah Sugaku Tahun 1990._

Reon bahkan meminjam sampai sekuel terakhirnya, _Daichi: Suara Dari Suga_.

Rajin amat, semua dikasih _sticky notes,_ ditandai gombalan mana yang paling maut dan adegan apa yang bikin meleleh. Tetapi sebagian besar sih tidak mungkin diaplikasikan di dunia nyata. Misalnya adegan si Suga ngasih buku Sudoku yang sudah diisi ke pujaan hati, Daichi. Kalau Ushijima yang melakukannya ke Oikawa, yang ada buku Sudoku itu di- _serve_ ke tempat sampah. Atau di- _serve_ tepat ke mukanya Ushijima. Intinya, _not applicable._

"Kalian lama menunggu?" tidak lama kemudian sang Romeo, Ushijima, masuk ke kamar sembari membawa baki berisi minuman, yang ia taruh di lantai.

"Wakatoshi-kuuuun!" Tendou akhirnya bangkit sembari membuang komik yang tadi dibaca. Di wajahnya terpasang cengiran. "Kau akan kencan dengan Oikawa?"

Yang bersangkutan mengangkat bahu.

"Tetapi bukankah minggu besok kamu akan pacaran sehari dengan Oikawa?"

Yang bersangkutan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sana ajak dia kencan! Dan dia tak boleh menolak, karena status kalian adalah pacaran!" Dalam satu gerakan mulus, Tendou melempar _handphone_ Ushijima ke arah si pemilik, lalu bocah berambut merah itu memandang Semi, Reon, dan Shirabu. "Aku tidak suka Oikawa, tapi Tendou Satori yang setia kawan ini ingin Wakatoshi-kun bahagia. Jadi, ayo kita sukseskan rencana ini."

Tak lama kemudian Semi bertepuk tangan. "Tendou, kau hebat."


End file.
